


Sprout

by BelleofHell



Series: RF4S Release Week [1]
Category: Rune Factory 4
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Friendship, Gen, Gossip, M/M, it's mostly abt kiel and meg becoming friends, the doug/dylas is in the background
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:03:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22810666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BelleofHell/pseuds/BelleofHell
Summary: Day 1 of RF4S Release Week: SproutNew relationships are sprouting, both romantic and platonic.Or: The loosest possible interpretation of the prompt 'sprout'
Relationships: Doug/Dylas (Rune Factory), Kiel & Margaret (Rune Factory)
Series: RF4S Release Week [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1639888
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	Sprout

“Are you sure this is the best place to meet up?” Kiel asked, nervously looking around the crowded restaurant. “There’s so many people. And Dylas is _right there_.”

Meg, sitting across from Kiel, brushed off his concerns. “Don’t worry. Porco only had about three quarters of his usual breakfast size this morning, so Dylas will have his hands full getting food out to customers.”

Kiel let himself relax slightly. Only slightly. “Won’t people think it’s weird that just the two of us are eating together? Without our other friends?”

“The only person who would bother spreading rumors about something like that is sitting right in front of me.”

“Fair enough.”

Meg leaned closer to him then, wearing an impish grin that would’ve worried Kiel more if he didn’t already know what was going to come out of her mouth. “So, did you bring what I asked for?”

Kiel cleared his throat. “Only if you’ve got what I want too.”

Meg leaned back against her chair and clapped her hands together excitedly. “Of course! You wouldn't _believe_ what Dylas said the other day at dinner!”

The last of Kiel’s anxiety finally melted out of his body. It was kind of ridiculous that he was nervous in the first place. Kiel gossiped all the time on his own. This was just the first time someone actually _asked_ for him to gossip. And it was Meg of all people! Yeah, she was really close to his sister and they hung out sometimes with their whole friend group and she let him call her Meg. But they’d never hung out one-on-one before. This was unfamiliar territory for Kiel.

But Kiel really did like Meg, just like he liked gossiping. And there was truly nothing more  
fun to gossip about than Dylas and Doug’s slowly sprouting relationship.

They needed other people to water it, after all.

Maybe Kiel was picking up too many farming metaphors from Frey.

“Dylas _actually_ admitted to willingly spending time with Doug. Without anyone forcing him to!” Meg interrupted Kiel’s long lost train of thought.

“Really?” Consider Kiel’s curiosity piqued. “Did he mention what they were doing?”

Meg shook her head. “No. I didn’t want to scare him, so I didn’t ask.”

Kiel nodded in agreement. “Oh yeah. Poor guy reminds me of a wild Wooly, running at any sign of trouble.”

Meg scoffed. “More like any sign of emotional vulnerability.”

Kiel barked out a laugh, quickly checking out of the corner of his eye to see where Dylas was. He was, of course, busy serving actual customers. Dylas told them many times he didn’t at all care about giving his friends good service because they weren’t “real” customers. Kiel could understand that. Selphian locals would be much more understanding of losing their food to Porco’s appetite than any tourists would be.

“So, have you noticed anything between them?” Meg asked. Her smile was now a lot less devious and a lot more Meg-like.

They continued chatting and swapping stories for another half-hour or so, even drifting away from their original topic a few times. Eventually Meg stated she should get back to playing music and Kiel bid her goodbye, but not before making plans to do the same thing next week.

Kiel had a good time. Meg was a lot of fun. He could see why his sister liked her so much.

He was glad he would be seeing her again soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! RF4S Release Week is being hosted by the wonderful rfweeks on tumblr. Go check out their blog to see what everyone else is making too!
> 
> Feel free to leave a kudos/comment if you enjoyed <3


End file.
